meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Commandos Mob/Famous Meerkats
Commandos Meerkats Zorilla Zorilla '''was born in the Gattaca. Her mother was Risca and her father was Izit. She and her sister were evicted by their mother. They soon met up with some Young Ones males and form the Commandos. Zorilla won females dominace over her sister while Aragron took male dominace beside her. The two started to bringup the numbers of the Commandos do to Zorilla's big litters. The Commandos had 25 clan born pup in a year and a half. When Aragorn died after being her mate for three years, their son Ketamine took male dominances till five Whiskers males emigrated into group. Zarathustra took male dominance beside her. After his death, Baker and Miles became her mates till all three of them died of TB. Zorilla had mated with Whisker rover Jogu and gave brith to four pups before she died. Aragorn '''Aragorn was born in the Young Ones mob. His mother was Morgause and his father was Keros. Aragorn left the Young Ones with some of his brother and met some Gattaca females. in 2004. Theyestablished group called, the Commandos. The Gattaca females were Zorilla and her sister Kleintjie. Zorilla assumed dominance over her sister. Aragorn established male dominance without much difficulty. He and Zorilla led and ruled the Commandos for five years until he sadly died from disease and his son, Ketamine, took over dominant male role. A group of five Whiskers males emmigrated into group, Zarathustra, Miles, Baker, Panthro and Karim. Zarathustra took dominant male away from his son Ketamine. Zorilla evicted her sister and another Commandos female who then formed the Kung Fu group. Disease struck at Aragorn's Commandos and both Zorilla and most of the Whiskers males died, only Panthro survived. His last daughter Celidh took over dominant female of Commandos. Ketamine Ketamine was born in the Commandos 24-30th January 2005. He had one of his litter-mates was Benzedrine. His father had raign onver the Commandos for three eyars. When he diedn't Ketamine was the oldest male int he group so he took over the rrole of dominance male besdei hi mtoher in April 2007. In October 2007 five Whiskers males; Zarathustra, Miles, Baker, Panthro and Karim emmigrate. Zarathustra establishes dominance deposing Ketamine. He later leaves with his brothers Flash, Jasper, Hector, Danger Wank, Baldersnatch, Moritz. They probably joined wild females and form a new group. Celidh Celidh was born on December 23, 2006 in The Commandos Mob. Her mother was Zorilla and her father was Aragorn. She was born with Coop, Whisky and Munro. Celidh lived as a subordinate female in Commandos under her mother Zorilla for three years. Her father died and after her brother Ketamine took over male dominance, a group of five Whiskers males joined the Commandos. Zarathustra, one of the Whiskers males became the dominant male. In 2009, her mother and some of the Whiskers males died from Tuberculosis, leaving Celidh as the new dominant female of the Commandos, with the last Whiskers male, Panthro as the new dominant male. Sadly in mid 2009, Both Celidh and Panthro died and the Commandos were soon lost. Zarathustra Zarathustra was born in the Whiskers with four other pups. His mother was Flower. He lived in the Whiskers as a subordinante male for four yeats. After his mother's death his older sister Rocket Dog took dominance. He lead the Whiskers with her for a while till he and four other males went roving. They came across the Commandos where the five Whiskers males managed to emigrated into the group. Zaratustra being the oldest male took dominance beside Zorilla. He ruled till his death. His brothers Baker and Miles then fight for dominances. Panthro Panthro was born in the Whiskers mob with two sisters. He was one fo the last litters Flower and Zaphod had together. After his mother died and his fatehr left, Panthro went rovign with his three older brothers and one nephew. They emigrated into the feared Commandos mob. Zarathustra took maled dominance next to Zorilla. After his, Baker, Miles, Karim, Zorilla, and Cody's death, did Panthro become then next dominant male of the Commandos. Zorilla had evicted most of her daughters by this time, leaving Ciledh as the oldest females in the group. He took her as his mate. They reign till the disapearance of the Commandos. Panthro was the last dominant male of the Commandos